1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer architectures and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for testing electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing of hardware and software generally involves executing a set of instructions and/or commands and comparing the actual results with the expected results. If the actual results match the expected results, the test case was successful. If the actual results do not match the expected results, then the test case failed.
In order to make this determination, however, generally requires capturing large amounts of data, such as a memory dump, transferring the data from the test machine to a host machine, and comparing the data with the expected results. This process is time and resource intensive.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and an apparatus to efficiently assist in evaluating test case results.